Rundeblumchen and Petra
by andyjay18
Summary: Sort of a DVD extra to "Puella Magi Burial Ground". Meet that story's Witches.


_Een Soviet Rossia, thees enime doesn't own me! Eet owns cepeetalees peeg Sheft enimation company! End eet does outside Soviet Rossia too, weeth all moneys they getting!_

**Rundeblumchen**

The Wendigo Witch, also the Witch of the Undead. She lost her son to disease many years ago (some say to smallpox) and couldn't bear the loss of death. Thus her nature is to raise all creatures (from pet cats to humans, so the rumors say) buried in the Indian burial ground where she made her barrier. Her influence is said to extend for miles around and has become something of a dark secret to the people of the nearby small town of Ludlow, Maine.

Her barrier resembles the Maine woods surrounding the burial ground and even the treacherous terrain of the natural Little God Swamp, with the exception of a noticeably higher temperature (said to feel almost tropical at times despite the northern location) and strange plants. Even non-Magical Girls entering her barrier have heard her cries (often brushing them off as just loons or some other animal), and some have even reported her appearance; "a lizard born of a woman" according to some, with the horns of a ram and eyes like foglamps.

Her minions, collectively named **Viktor** (male) and **Viktoria **(female) are the reanimated remains of all creatures buried in the heart of her barrier. They possess no magical powers of their own, but human Viktors seem to have telepathic abilities, and will ruthlessly taunt the bereft and anyone with them with their most unsavory secrets.

Despite this Witch's desire to defeat death, like all Witches she cannot control her hunger, and sends out kisses liberally. Of course, many times those Ludlow residents who know of her barrier's power bring the bodies of their animals or loved ones to be "saved" by her, perpetuating the horrific cycle.

Simply put, this is a Witch who was never able to understand that sometimes dead is better.

-O-O-O-

**Petra**

The Truck Witch, or the Witch of Orphans. It is believed that her parents and brother were killed at some point, and she contracted to bring them back. Given the main location of her barrier in Ludlow (occasionally overlapping with that of Rundeblumchen), theories have been made that the aforementioned Witch may have killed them; however, considering Petra's traveling nature, this is uncertain.

She has assumed the form of a tanker truck, continually speeding down a warped highway-like setting in search of her lost parents. The runes on the overhead road signs along her path have been deciphered as "Gage was my brother!" and "Let God have His own brother!" Based on this rather petulant tone, most _Puella_ researchers believe this former Magical Girl was rather young, perhaps as young as Albertine.

Her minions are **Phineas**, who resembles a young boy (perhaps based on the girl's deceased brother?) and **Fritz**, who resembles a cat (perhaps the girl's former pet?). Their duty is to lead Petra to her family, but more often than not they merely hinder her endeavors, darting across the road in front of her and occasionally being run over. She often swerves to avoid them, striking down all pedestrians and bystanders in her path.

To defeat this Witch, always look both ways before crossing the street, and drive defensively.

_Yeah, this was mainly a fan wank, but as Stephen King once put it, some stories just won't shut up inside your head until they're written. Plus lately I've gotten hooked on the Witch Speculah section of the _PMMM _wiki, as well as various fan Witch cards._

_Viktor and Viktoria were named after Dr. Victor Frankenstein plus a certain movie which shall remain nameless._

_I based the name Petra on the Peterbilt truck company. I have her form in mind as the scary truck in "Duel"; Stephen Spielberg's first movie and one of my favorites. Yes, I obviously know about "Maximum Overdrive"; "Duel" is better._

_No prizes for guessing whom Fritz (the cat) is named after. Phineas was named for Phineas Gage, a New Hampshire railroad worker who in 1848 was placing in a blasting cap when it went off without warning, sending an iron rod through his head. He survived, and became something of a national celebrity, even contributing to much knowledge of the geography of the human brain. (There are conflicting stories of whether or not it affected his personality, or how much.) King said _Pet Sematary'_s Gage Creed was named after him. Gage's rod is preserved (along with his pierced skull in Harvard Medical School's Warren Anatomical Museum, in case you wanted to know)._


End file.
